


Night Gold

by lily_daisies



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, No Strings Attached, Past Relationship(s), Rich!Raphael, ShadowWorld is known, Shameless Smut, Stripper!Simon, Strippers & Strip Clubs, angst with a happy ending (?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_daisies/pseuds/lily_daisies
Summary: Simon felt as though somebody was watching him, when he sees him. He sticks out, but in a good way. The man is dressed as someone of importance, expensive, and dark. He's surrounded by watchmen giving away his status. Hm, I was right, Simon thought. The man's face was quiet intense and he was staring right at Simon.Simon Lewis is Night Crawler's most prized dancer; the main attraction, and everyone's wet dream. Men and Women alike come to see him dance and flock after him, drooling and begging for every moment of his time. And he's just caught the eye of one the most notorious vampires in history.Raphael Santiago, Head of the New York Vampire Clan, and most sought after vampire and bachelor in the world. He exuded mystery and wonder; never letting anyone close or in, but it seems like someone has managed to make a crack in his exterior.Will Simon bite?





	1. Chapter 1

Night Crawler’s is New York’s most prestigious and highest grossing club there is. A place where everyone is welcome, and the entertainment is plenty.

Simon had stumbled upon it, by accident really, when he was still a fledgling. Still new, and disgusted with himself. Abandoned, and wandering aimlessly and heart broken by a girl he _knew_ would never go for him, but everyone was a hopeless romantic who wanted nothing more, but to be loved by someone who could do no wrong in their eyes.

Her name was Clary Fray and she was his best friend. He’d known her his whole life, _his whole life_ , and she chooses some self-righteous Shadowhunter dick over her best friend. Feelings aside, Simon saw her as _family_ , and she abandoned him too.

Simon had been turned by a rogue vampire because he was looking for _her_. She had called him, panicked and crying about Jace, and like a good friend he came running. He was only a couple more blocks away from her house when it happened. They came out of _nowhere_ , and Simon didn’t even have a chance. Clary didn’t care that he went _screaming_. She didn’t care enough that was _buried_ and had to literally _claw_ his way out of the ground to be born into a life he didn’t want. She didn’t even care enough to _look for him_ when he didn’t show up, or even after he hadn’t contacted her for over 2 weeks. She didn’t call or text and she didn’t care.

Simon was missing for 3 weeks when Luke was the one to find him. After Simon’s mom had contacted Luke about whether or not he had seen Simon, he went looking. Simon had already been missing for a week. The only reason Simon’s mom knew was because Simon’s professor called asking if Simon had been sick and wanted to see if he was alright.

Luke found him in an alley feeding off some random person, covered in blood, new and old. He was frenzied and Luke had to sedate him in order to get him to calm down, enough for him to put Simon in his car. The mundane had to be taken to the hospital and Luke had to cover for Simon saying it was a rogue vampire. The one who was terrorizing the city, the one who attacked and buried Simon, and that Luke had managed to fight him off, but that he got away.

Luke ended up taking Simon home and cleaned him up, making sure he wasn’t injured in any way and then waited until Simon woke.

It was around 9 in the morning when Simon woke up.

“Simon?”

Simon blinked away the sleep and slowly looked toward where he heard Luke’s voice. “Simon?” Luke repeated, “Do you know who I am?” Simon’s head hurt and he couldn’t figure why Luke was asking such dumb questions.

 “What the hell are you talking about, Luke? Of course I know who you are. Do you know who you are?” Simon groans, rolling over and burying his face in the pillow.

Luke laughed, relieved. It was nice to hear Simon still had his sense of humor. He knew Simon wouldn’t be able to hold onto that for long, especially after he was about to change Simon’s whole world.

 “Simon, I need you to listen to me carefully, okay? I need you to sit up.” Simon felt confused by Luke’s tone of voice and felt a wave of dread crash into him as he slowly sat up. Luke leaned forward and grabbed onto Simon’s hand and tried not to flinch at the coldness of them. “Simon, how much do you remember of last night? Or better yet, what’s the last thing you remember?” Luke tried to keep his voice as soothing as possible, and waited patiently for Simon to think it over.

Simon remembered exactly when it happened, when everything came flooding back, when he remembered what he had done, what had happened to him, what he had _become_. It was colder than before, and he became hyper aware of the fact that his heart had stopped beating.

“Oh my g—oh my g—oh my g—why can’t I say g—!” Simon choked again and again over the same word. _Why couldn’t he say it?_

“God.” Luke answered him, and Simon felt panic fill his chest and his breathing came out shorter, harsher.

“Oh my g—Dammit!” Simon screamed, pounding his fists against the bed. Simon looked up at Luke with eyes panicked and wide. “Am I—Am I a vampire?” Simon pleaded Luke not say it, please don’t say it, _please don’t say it_.

Luke’s heart was in his throat when he answered Simon, voice shaking and cracking.

“Yes.”

Simon had let out the most heart-breaking sounds as he clutched onto Luke, shaking and screaming and crying. “You’re lying. _You’re lying, Luke_. Please, tell me you’re lying. _Please_.” Simon sobbed, beating on Luke’s chest and Luke held on tighter.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Simon. _I’m so sorry_.”

Simon had ended up staying with Luke for 3 months. With Luke helping Simon get used to the change, learning how to cope with the change and feeding and being there for Simon. 3 months of learning to accept who he was. It was 3 months when Simon thought it was a good idea to see his family.

“I want to tell them what’s been happening with me. I want to tell Clary where I’ve been. I want to see them.” Luke was in his kitchen at the time, as he tensed up and he had to immediately stop Simon from going through with his plan. “Simon I don’t think that’s a good idea. You haven’t gotten it under control yet, and Clary could be busy. I just—I just don’t think It would be a good idea.” Luke suggested, and Simon scoffed. “You’re the one who’s been saying that I’ve gotten better! I can’t just be holed up in here forever, Luke. I’m not like _you_.” Simon knows now that that had been the wrong thing to say and immediately regretted it. Luke’s face had looked so hurt before he cleared his throat. “Luke. I didn’t mean—.” Luke held up his hand, shaking his head. “It’s okay. I get it. Just be back before dawn.” Luke had turned his back to Simon, officially ending the conversation, as Simon left with heavy feet.

In the end, Luke had been right. His family rejected him. Disgusted with what he’d become, no longer their son, but a monster. Simon had run over to Clary’s feeling dejected and like his insides were all messed up. Like _everything_ was messed up.

 But when he knocked on Clary’s door, he was greeted with a seraph blade to the throat and a Jace’s angry face.

“Jace! What are you doing? Stop!” Clary was pulling on his arm to get him off, but Simon was too scared to move, the blade pressing into his skin.

 “What is this bloodsucker doing here?” Jace seethed with disgust and Clary stopped tugging on his arm, confused.

“What?” She asked, turning to look at Simon who still had a seraph blade to his throat. “Let go of him, Jace.” Jace looked at Clary as if she was insane, but reluctantly did, only after, pressing in slightly harder before stepping back. “Could you give us a minute?” She asked, and Jace complied grumbling and pushing past Simon harshly.

It was quiet for a moment after the door closed and Simon still felt the blade against his throat.

“I’m sorry about that. Jace is a bit much sometimes. Are you alright?” She asked, belatedly. The tension felt thick and Simon felt so out of place. “How’ve you been lately? I’m sorry I haven’t called or anything I’ve just been, so busy with school and Jace.” She blushed and smiled.

Simon felt sick, and for a moment, he truly hated her. She kept rambling on and on about her life, and Jace and how they’ve gotten, so close now that everything is different and Jace just has been so sweet. “Clary!” Simon shouts exasperated, and with disbelief on how utterly oblivious Clary is, and how stupid he was to think she would actually care about where’s he been for the last couple of months.

“I can’t believe how stupid I’ve been.” He scoffs at himself and Clary looks confused.

“What are you talking about?” She questions and places a hand over her stomach and the move stops Simon cold. Clary notices him staring, and she blushes even more.

 “Are you..?” Simon questions and he can’t help, but feel sick. She nods and Simon needs to get away. Quickly, and so so so far. “I’m 3 months along.” She confirms and Simon can’t breathe.

“I need to go.” Simon rushes out and turns to leave, but Clary stops him before he gets too far.

“What? Simon. You just got here. Tell me where you’ve been. What happened to you?” She questions him quickly, too quick for him to process because his brain was just throw into a loop.

“And why would you care? Huh?” Simon yells loudly and Clary flinches back, shocked that he yelled. “Why would you care where I’ve been? Or, that I was turned into a freaking vampire! Or that I’ve been in love with you my entire life and how you didn’t even notice that I was fucking missing for over a month, Clary! Huh? Why would you care?” Simon yelled and he didn’t care that she was crying, or that she was trying to talk because he didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to hear some lame ass excuse on how busy she was or that she didn’t want to bother him with her problems because it was all bullshit and she never cared.

“I’m sorry, Simon. I didn’t know. If I had known—“You still wouldn’t have cared, Clary. And you would have still chosen him. You will always choose him. Even if you knew, you would still choose him.” Clary was full on crying now, because she knows, just as much as Simon, that he was right and no amount of tears would change anything.

“I’m so sorry, Simon.”

 After everything she’s done Simon can’t find it in himself to completely hate her, he can’t make her feel something for him, but he still can’t find it in him to forgive her. 2 years ago Simon would’ve _never_ thought he would be where he was, doing what he was, but he didn’t care what anyone thought, and he finally felt _free_ , finally felt _alive_. He was no longer the boy who stumbled over his two left feet, or who followed around Clary like a puppy dog.

Now he was the man who had everyone on their hands and knees _begging_ for every second of his attention, that had power over his life and no one could contain him. A whirlwind that could have anyone he wanted, no strings attached.

Raj has been his mentor of sorts through his transition into this world, his surrogate sire. He had seen Simon that night, dancing in the middle of the dancefloor. As if nothing in the world mattered and only he existed.

“And _who_ might _you_ be?” Raj had been circling Simon all night, until he finally decided that he needed to have him. “What’s gotten you smelling like this, my love?” Simon lazily looked over towards him, numb and tired before turning his back towards him. He pressed his back into Raj’s chest and wrapped his arms around his neck. Raj put his hands on Simon’s hips and moved with him, in sync with the music. Simon’s head was filled with everything. Hating himself for believing Clary could love him back, believing his family would accept him, and hating himself for becoming a monster.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?” Raj whispered in his ear.

“I didn’t throw it.” Simon replied monotonously. He felt Raj scoff and turned Simon to look at him.

“Whatever has got you like this, isn’t worth your time, darling. And I want to make sure you can’t even remember why you’re sad by the end of the night. So,” Raj stepped back from Simon and 2 watchmen flanked him. “I propose a deal. I make you forget and I want you to work for me.” Raj grabbed Simon’s hand, pulling him towards him.

“You’ll never have to worry about anything again. No broken hearts. No more rejection. No more regret. You’ll have anyone you want. No strings attached, and the money is great. I can give you a place to feel unjudged and free. _A home_ , Simon.” Raj smiled, saying everything that Simon yearned for. “Deal?” For some reason, that Simon can’t remember, it felt like something fell in place and Simon was already nodding without even thinking twice.

That night Raj had introduced him to so many important Downworlders. He was introduced to so many things and shown what this world had to offer.

“What is this?” Simon asked when he was given a small vile by a waitress. Raj was sitting across from Simon on a black velvet couch and drinking a bright fluorescent drink that smelled sweet and of strong alcohol. “It’s seelie blood.” Raj explained, while a man sat down next to him. Raj must’ve sensed Simon’s discomfort and reluctance when he spoke up again. “Drink it. _Trust me, Simon._ You won’t regret it.”

The blood, depending on how much one took, caused a high like no other. It made everything hyper sensitive, and Simon nerves went haywire.

Raj was laughing and _laughing_ and the music was loud in Simon’s ears. It seemed like everyone was yelling, and laughing, and it made Simon’s head spin. Colors mixed, and people were everywhere. Someone put a drink in his hand, and then he was in someone’s lap, dancing, and kissing and laughing. He danced for everyone and Raj was sat atop his throne, drink in his hand and lips shaped into a sharp smile.

 Simon felt _good_.

Simon never wanted to feel like anything else. He never wanted to leave and he wanted to forget everything. Simon spent the entire night dancing and drinking and feeling like nothing could touch him again.

Simon went searching.

“Where do I sign?” He approached Raj on his knees. He had hickeys that marked him up like his moles and he loved it. His head has never felt clearer, as if someone wiped his clouded vision and nothing could fog up his mind. Raj smiled and picked Simon up into his lap.

**_“Welcome to the Night Crawler’s, baby.”_**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thank you for reading and your kudos. Please let me know what you think in the comments down below! Thank you again and much love. xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 2/23/17: I didn't like the ending and I changed it, so it would fit perfectly with the next chapter. So, instead of Raphael and Simon meeting how I originally wrote it, it'll be a brief sighting. Hope you enjoy it. Much love. xx

“Hey, baby.” Alaric slid behind Simon and wrapping his arms around him. He pulled Simon against his chest and Simon smiled. “I got you a little something, sweetheart.” He whispers, nervous and giddy to see his lover’s reaction.

He pulls out a small vile from his pocket—it shines purple despite it being bright red. Simon smiles, eyes wide and anxious.

“I knew you wouldn’t let me down, Alaric.”

Alaric smiles, his chest puffs out at satisfying his lover and Simon turns around and wraps his arms around Alaric, pulling him down to meet his lips. Simon bites down on his bottom lip and Alaric groans while Simon jumps up, wrapping his legs around Alaric’s waist.

When Simon pulls away blood covers both their mouths and Simon smiles, blood staining his teeth. “Open up.” Alaric taps Simon on the chin and he throws his head back, opening his mouth eager and hungry. Alaric smiles down at Simon and dumps half the vile into his mouth. Simon immediately loses the tension in his body, as he goes pliant in Alaric’s arms. The blood is just enough for Simon to _feel_ the high, but not enough to lose complete control.

“Hey! Simon. Baby, please.” Raj yells, walking towards them.

“I love the way you look right now, trust me.” Raj smirks and Alaric’s chest rumbles under Simon’s hands.  “But we have a full house today, okay? Walk the floor a bit and then I’ll come find you with your check, okay?” Raj explains and turns on his heel.

“I need this place fired up! I need to see my little baby out there making money, yea!” He boasts and Simon throws his head back and howls, smiling and laughing. Raj always knew how to get Simon hyped up.

The door closes softly behind Raj and Alaric growls after him. Simon playfully smacks his chest. “Hey! No, no, no.” Simon clicks his tongue. “None of that. You’ll have me all to yourself later, okay?” Simon pouts and Alaric nods, letting Simon down slowly.

“I’ll be off before you know it. Go talk some more with Dot. Get to know her. Please?” Simon pleads and Alaric sighs. Simon slips on the rest of his outfit, making sure Alaric’s eyes never leave him. “And this time,” Simon struts towards the door and turns around to look at Alaric from the doorway, “ _I’ll_ come find _you_.”

* * *

 

The club itself has already started the party, and he can see Dot working the bar, glasses and mixers all at once being brewed for Downworlders and Mundanes alike.

When Simon had first met Alaric it was when he'd stumbled through Luke's window and Alaric had thought he was trying to break in. 

"Woah, woah, woah, my man. I charge for shit like this." Simon laughed. Alaric had him pressed against the wall with his hand wrapped around Simon's throat.

"I live here, dumb ass." Simon pushed his chest and Alaric stumbled. Simon looked down at his shirt and saw that it was ripped at the collar from when Alaric had pulled in him.

"Fuck. Are you kidding me, dude? You know how much this shirt cost?" He pulled at the collar and Alaric scoffed at that fact that this guy is more worried about his shirt. 

"How much?" He questioned, crossing his arms in front of him. Simon laughed and torn the rest of the shirt apart and shrugged.

"Beats me. I just stole it off someone." Simon threw the rest of his shirt off and he could feel Alaric staring at his chest.

He had marks all along his collarbone and trailing up his neck and one right above his pants, disappearing slightly under them. Simon smirked and leaned against the wall.

"Wanna add one too?" Simon asked and Alaric coughed, glaring at him. "I don't bite much. Promise." Simon smiled, fangs dropped.

Alaric growled under his breathe and stalked towards the door. "Close the window and put on a shirt." 

Alaric had ignored the laughing he heard and angrily rutted into his bed instead. 

It went on like that for weeks before Alaric's curiosity had consumed him and he _needed_ to know why Simon always smelled of someone new. Why he always had someone marking him up and where he went off too every night. 

Simon pretends to not notice Alaric following him into the club and he pretends for half the night before Simon decides to have a little fun. 

Alaric is in the middle of the dance floor when Simon finds him. Alaric sees him and he feels himself gravitating towards him without much thought. He minutely losses him before Simon is all he can see. He moves like air and it's something that you can't take your eyes away from. 

"Alaric.." Simon sings, tracing his finger along his chest and twirls, so that his back is pressed against Alaric's chest. Alaric can't help, but to hold on and pull Simon closer. Simon moves to his own accord and Alaric can only follow, move where he's told and take whatever he's given.

"Do you wanna have a little fun?" Simon pushes back into him and Alaric feels himself harden. Alaric feels like his heart is beating too fast and too hard and everything feels so light.

Simon is clouding up his vision and his scent surrounds him, consuming him. "Does that feel good?" Simon purrs and Alaric doesn't remember sitting down or when he was ever this hard in his life and all he can think is Simon, Simon, _Simon_. 

Simon is knelt in front of him and the sight is _doing things_ to him and he can't look away. Simon slowly slides Alaric's legs apart, positioning himself so he's settled between them. Simon looks up at Alaric and slides his hands up his thighs, squeezing hard, just before where Alaric wants him most, and Simon bites down on his lip hard enough to break the skin. He sees Alaric's eyes flash and grins. _Got you_ , Simon thinks. Simon moves too quick for Alaric to see and straddles him, pressing down. _"Simon.."_ Alaric moans, throwing his head back and Simon swallows it, pushing his tongue into Alaric's mouth, pushing his blood into his mouth. Alaric growled, biting down on Simon's lip and sucking. Simon hisses and Alaric bucks up. It's a play on control and Simon _always_ takes rein. 

"Alaric." Simon pulls away, putting a hand on his chest to keep him from following. "How about we finish this somewhere..a bit more private?" Simon suggests and Alaric realizes people are staring and his lip curls. _Mine_ , he thinks and nods at Simon. 

"Okay. Give me a second to get my stuff." Alaric stands close to Simon, keeping his arm around Simon and he tries not to giggle at him. Simon pulls away and Alaric slowly lets go. 

Simon runs off before Alaric can pull him back. 

Raj is in his office working on stuff when Simon enters to grab his things. He looks up at Simon and scents the air, grinning.

"Werewolf? Interesting." Raj smirks and Simon rolls his eyes. Raj puts down his pen and walks over to Simon.

"I expect your ass to be in perfect shape. No marks, and no lasting scents. Clients hate when you smell of someone else." Raj smiles and kisses his forehead.

"Yes, _mother_." Simon teases.

Simon collects his things and Raj smacks his ass on the way out. "You better tell me if he's any good!" 

* * *

 

That was 6 months ago. 6 months of Alaric and his incredible stamina. 

Simon is not going to say that he's developed _feelings_ for Alaric, or that Alaric is his _true love_ because he isn't.

Simon _knows_ this, he knows he could never feel for Alaric the way he does for Simon and he _hates_ himself for it.

Alaric is such a beautiful person and he deserves someone who can love him back, but..Simon isn't ready to let him go _just_ yet.

Simon knows he's fucked up, he knows, but he just doesn't care. He encourages Alaric to see other people and so far it's been a moot point, but he feels like Dot would be great for him. Their personalities would compliment each other very nicely.  

The air smelled of magic—like honey poured over thunder and bodies glistened with sweat and fine glitter.

Raj, as from what Simon could see, was in his office having an important meeting. There were stern looking men littering his office, but Simon could only see watchmen. 

 "There you are. I was beginning to think that Alaric wasn't going to let you out to play." Izzy smiles at him, while she has a man trailing behind her, and Simon raises his eyebrow at her.

"I think someone would like your attention." Simon nods at the guy and his eyes go wide from Simon noticing him. Izzy turns back and laughs.

"I've been wondering when this one would come up to me." She smiles and turns on her heel, strutting to him. The guy looks like a deer caught in headlights and Simon laughs.

"Don't scare him off, Izzy!" Simon yells after her and she looks over her shoulder, grinning widely. Simon shakes his head at her. 

Simon slowly made his way toward the dancefloor, making sure _everyone_ knew he's arrived.

People move out of his way and some watch him like hungry dogs. A deity among men, and Simon gets a head rush.

He moved smoothly, and slowly. Captivating everyone's attention. Drawing everyone in.

Simon holds everyone in the palm of his hand. People surround him, and he lets himself follow the crowd.

* * *

"The contract is in. I had my people type it up and included your policies and our mutual agreements." Raj smiled. He laid the contract in front of Raphael and he leaned forward to look at it. He quickly read over everything before smiling and signing it. Raj, who stood off in a corner with a drink in his hand, smiled and approached him.  

"Everything is in order, Raj. I'm happy to be doing business with you." Raphael extends his hand and tightly smiles. Raj smiles, chuckling and pulls him into a hug. "Oh posh, Raphael. With how long I've known you? I would do anything for an old friend." Raphael relaxes and embraces him back.  

"Jesus, Raphael how long has been? And I come back, and you're a king?" Raphael shakes his head and stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Clan leader, not King, Raj." 

Raphael walks over to the window looking out over the club and lets his gaze fall upon the dancefloor.  

It's then that he sees him, there in the middle of the floor. He's wearing a see-through shirt that's hardly buttoned and pants that makes Raphael's breathe catch in his throat.  

"His name is Simon." Raj interjects. "He's new since you last came 'round." He takes a generous swig of his drink before throwing the rest of it back in one move. "He is my most prized dancer. A beautiful thing, isn't he?" Raj smirks turning away and Raphael nods slightly.  

_So beautiful_.  

Simon moved like he was made for the music. He was grouped in the middle of the floor, arms raised, wrapped around the neck of his companion, head tilted back. The lights danced across his neck, painting his skin in a mosaic of pink, red, and blue.  Everyone around him all blurred together, faceless characters because all Raphael could see was _him_.  

"Would you like to meet him?" Raj asked, as Raphael continued to stare at Simon. Raphael's eyes widen slightly. _Meet him?_  

"No. It's okay. I have other business to attend to." Raphael adds solemnly.  

"Ah." Raj nods. "Have you got him?" Raj asks serious, eyebrows drawn in. Raj could see the tension deep in Raphael, like he couldn't quite relax. Always prepped for a fight. _A war._   

"No, but I will." Raphael's voice is so smooth, confident and Raj can see the leader everyone talks about.  He has no doubt in him.

_"Godspeed, my good friend."_   Raj claps Raphael on his shoulder. "Another day then?" Raphael nods and smiles.

He makes his way out of Raj's office and through the door, down the hall and back into the actual club. The music is loud and the air is sweet with magic it tickles his nose. Raphael scans the room one more time, looking-searching for his mosaic. Raphael finds him talking to Isabelle Lightwood, who catches his eye and her stare is sharp and piercing. Her body shifts, moving like a solider and Simon turns in search of her reactor. 

Raphael turns before he can see him and leaves. He doesn't turn back a second time. 

* * *

"Who are you looking at?" Simon asks, alarmed by Izzy's sudden shift. Her eyes reminded Simon of Jace's-full of disgust and anger-his stomach twists. He turns around looking, but he sees no one. She places a hand on his upper arm, turning his attention back to her. "It was no one." She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Simon's brow furrows, feeling thrown by the tension he can sense coming off her. Simon decides to let it go and pushes through the stale air. 

"Have you talked to Meliorn lately?" Simon asks, and smirks when his friend blushes-and just like that the tension is gone. 

* * *

"You ready to go?" Simon slides up next to Alaric at the bar and Alaric smiles. Simon has been watching Alaric for a couple minutes now, his attention solely focused on Dot. His body was leaned towards her, and she was using her magic to serve guests, abandoning her post in order to talk to Alaric. Dot's smile fades slightly, and Simon speaks up again.

"I can get Izzy to drive instead? She was actually getting her stuff to leave too." Simon offered and Dot perked back up. Alaric was already shaking his head before Simon even finished talking. "No, it's okay. I'll take you. Just me a sec, okay?" Alaric steps back up to the counter and Simon steps back in order to give them privacy. Simon watches them, Alaric telling Dot something and she smiles, laughing. She grabs a pen from her hair and grabs Alaric's hand scribbling on it. He smiles brightly, and leans forward, kissing her on the cheek. Alaric waves goodbye before joining Simon. 

"Told you, you would like her." Simon sings and Alaric shakes his head, wrapping an arm around Simon's shoulder and Simon lets himself absorb his warmth. 

"Not yet, Simon. Not yet." 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what y'all think down below. Much love xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta, all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy this chapter. xx

  _“Simon…come to me.”_ The alluring voice called to him from everywhere, in his head, swimming around in his vision.

The room felt so warm, almost suffocating and he could smell the most divine sin. It overwhelmed his entire being, his skin feeling like it was burning up, boiling up from the inside, craving for whatever smelled so sweet.

 His body was twisted up on the bed, jeans clinging to his skin. Heat pooled in his lower belly, tight, tight, _tight_. His hands clinging to the sheets, praying to a God he no longer believed.

 The air felt like it was thinning, and the room swirled and he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

 _“You’re mine, Simon.”_ The voice growled into his ear, reverberating inside his skull so loud it felt like someone was digging a knife into his brain. The white-hot pain blinding him and he could only scream, and scream, and scream.

 He felt himself break apart under the hands that burned against his skin.

_“You’re mine, Simon Lewis.”_

 

* * *

 

Simon’s head felt like it was split open and slammed closed all at the same time.

 A light was shining into his eyes from his window and he rolled over groaning. His body felt like he’d been worked over until he had passed out from exhaustion. Every part of his body ached and he stopped moving just so the pain would stop. He felt sticky, and it hurt to take deep breaths.

He blindly reached for his phone to see if anyone had texted him when he saw the time. 12:47 a.m., 14 missed calls from Raj, 7 from Izzy, and 35 messages all ranging from concern to outright panic. He thought back to his dream and the voice he had heard, feeling his head pound harder at the thought. He clutched at his head and tried to stumble his way to his bathroom before he hurled all over his carpet.

He barely made it to the toilet before he emptied his stomach’s contents, painting the white porcelain a bright red. After everything came up, his body tried to take his stomach as well, dry heaving up nothing, his stomach clenching painfully.

When he finally calmed down enough to lean back against the wall he looked at his mess. He turned away quickly not wanting to look at it anymore, before slamming the lid and flushing it.

Simon climbed onto his feet and looked at his self in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, his lips red from the blood that he threw up, and his skin was even paler than usual. He turned on the sink, leaning down and washing out his mouth. He splashed water on his face to wake himself up.

 He rolled his shoulders back before turning on the shower. He couldn’t let some weird ass dream throw him off his game.

 Simon stepped under the spray of almost scalding hot water, the water turning slightly pink from the blood that got on his skin and swirling around his feet before disappearing into the drain.

Simon could feel the voice whispering softly in the back of his mind, but ignored it in favor of getting ready. He dressed in leather pants that clung to his body in all the right places, sitting low on his hips, _teasing_. He grabbed black pencil liner, lining his eyes, smearing it slightly. He slipped on a black velvet choker. He stepped back and smiled.

_He was sin dripping._

 

* * *

 

Simon felt…different, _better_. His mind felt blurry around the edges, but his body felt like it singing, _like it was on fire_. He could feel his fangs poking the inside of his bottom lip and heat pooling in his lower abdomen.

The club was alive, all kinds mingling together, dancing, drinking. The music filled Simon’s head, and he groaned at the smell in the air. Sex, drugs, and _blood_.

He was standing near the dance floor when someone came up behind him.

 “Simon!” Raj hissed into his ear, grabbing onto his upper arm and pulling out of sight from everyone.

 “Where the hell have you been? We’ve been calling you and you didn’t answer any of our messages.” Simon looked at Raj, and smiled softly. Raj had pushed Simon into a hallway, not too far from the crowd.

Simon grabbed onto Raj’s jacket, pressing Raj against his front.

“Why are you so worried, baby? _Relax_.” Simon purred into Raj’s ear, dragging his nose along Raj’s throat.

Raj’s hands covered Simon’s that gripped onto his suit and pulled back.

“Are you high?” Raj looked over Simon to see if he was hurt, or for… _something_.

Simon laughed, before pinning Raj to the wall, a thigh pressed between his legs. Raj sputtered and looked at Simon with wide eyes. Simon had his face pressed to Raj’s throat drinking in the smell.

“Don’t you remember this, Raj? Don’t you miss this?” Simon slurred, before Raj pushed Simon away.

“Stop, Simon!” Simon looked at Raj, annoyed and crossed his arms, leaning against the other side of the hall.

“Sir?” Both Simon and Raj looked at the man who stood a few feet away from them. It was one of Raj’s men, the new ones. “You are needed.”

Raj sighed, running a hand through his hair, looking at Simon. Simon looked back, smirking.

“This isn’t over.” Raj said before following the man down the hall.

 _This’ll be a long night_ , Simon sighed, pushing off the wall and back into the club.

  

* * *

 

When Izzy found him, he was sitting at the bar drinking something purple and that smelled like gasoline. Simon’s headache was coming back, but he felt a lot clearer. The haze from earlier, slowly fading.

Izzy smacked him upside his head, and a sharp pain shot through his skull and he swayed.

“ _Whoa, whoa, whoa_. Shit, Simon. I didn’t hit you that hard. _Jesus_ , are you okay?” Izzy was cradling his head in her hands, looking him over.

He kept his eyes closed until he could feel the pain subside, before looking at Izzy.

“Jesus, Simon. You look like shit. What the hell happened to you? Your eyes look crazy.” Izzy still had his head in her hands, her face still twisted with concern.

“I’m fine, Izzy. _I’m_ _fine_.” He sighed, pulling away from her hands. “Just have a headache is all. I haven’t fed either, so that’s why my eyes look like that.” Simon kept his eyes on his drink, when he heard Izzy flag down Dot.

“I need a tall order for this one.”

When his drink was finally placed in front of him, he didn’t hesitate, gulping it down.

“Hey, slow down. I don’t need you just puking it back up.” He sighed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His headache was almost gone, the blood easing the bitter hunger in his stomach. He felt a thousand times better.

“Hey, why don’t you just take it easy? Get some rest upstairs, okay?” Simon couldn’t find it in himself to fight her, so he let himself be pushed towards the stairs.

Simon found his way to Raj’s office, but when he knocked he found that no one was inside. He slid inside and headed to his fridge where Raj kept blood for Simon.

Raj’s office was like 2 big offices combined where he kept a bed big enough for 20 people. Simon was only exaggerating a little.

Once Simon drank down another 2 glasses, he let himself slide up in the middle of the bed, a perfect view of the door. He had barely closed his eyes when he heard it open.

Simon sat up quickly, instantly regretting it when his head swam.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude.” Simon held a hand up that made the man fall silent. Simon slowly blinked his eyes open and looked at the intruder.

The man had olive skin that missed the kiss of the sun. He stood tall, his shoulders broad and Simon could tell he was hiding quite a lot of strength under his suit. The suit clung perfectly to his figure, but what stopped Simon were his eyes. They were a deep brown, almost black. There was something there that Simon had never seen aimed at him.

Simon wanted to _drink_ it.

Simon blinked and shook his head. “It’s okay. I was just, you know, sleeping.” Simon chuckled at himself.

“Well then, I’ll leave you to rest.” The man conceded, retreating back out the door.

Simon’s heart leaped, “No!” Simon shouted quickly, before coughing. The man raised an eyebrow at him.

“I mean, you don’t have to leave. I don’t mind the company.” The man still looked unsure and Simon sighed.

“Stay?” Simon looked at the man, pleading silently that the man didn’t leave.

“Please.” That seemed to melt down the man’s resolve and he nodded once.

Simon smiled softly.

The man closed the door before walking to one of the arm chairs. He pulled it over to the foot of the bed and Simon slid to the edge to meet him half way. When they both finally settled, Simon pulled a pillow underneath his head and laid down. His body was laying alongside the edge of the bed and still Simon couldn’t help but want to be closer.

“I’m Simon.” He said, studying the man before him. His suit was all black and it looked incredibly soft. Simon blinked at him softly, guess he was more tired than he originally thought.

“I know.” The man’s voice was softer than Simon imagined, softer than earlier. “I’m Raphael.”

Simon smiled, his head heavy. He curled further into the sheets.

“Like the angel.” Simon mumbled. He closed his eyes and listened to sound of the music below.

“Is this a dream?” Simon asked his angel. He heard his angel sigh, and laugh. It sounded like music.

“Dios…” He heard his angel say, and Simon groaned.

 “Is that Spanish? Because if it is I have no clue what you just said. I barely passed Spanish in school with a D.” His angel laughed again and Simon decided that was his new favorite sound.

_“Sleep, mi mosaic.”_

Simon didn’t have to be told twice.

  

* * *

 

“Simon.”

 Someone was shaking him as he tried to bat away the person trying to wake him.

“Simon.” The voice sigh and Simon groaned before finally opening his eyes. Raj was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at him.

 “Good morning, sleeping beauty. How’d you sleep?” Simon sat up as Raj handed him a glass of water and a small vile. Simon raised his eyebrow at it. “It’s for your headache. Dot sent it up.” Raj explained. Simon nodded, taking it.

Simon looked around the room, it looked the same as always. Guess it was a dream after all.

“So,” Raj broke the silence looking at Simon, “want to talk about last night?” Simon felt his face heat, and he fell back on the bed groaning.

 “Come on, Simon. Talk to me. What happened last night? Why weren’t you answering your phone?” Raj was always so calm and Simon knew he couldn’t escape this conversation. Simon sat back up, scooting closer to Raj.

He sighed deeply, running a hair through his hair. “I don’t know, Raj. I don’t know what the hell was going through my head. And I’m sorry, really. I woke up really late and I didn’t feel great. It was just an off day, a really off day.” Simon looked up at Raj, and grabbed his hand.

 “I’m really sorry I did that to you. I promise that’ll never happen again.” They looked at each other, holding the gaze before Raj sighed and nodded.

“Okay. Okay.” Raj brought their hands up to his lips and kissed Simon’s. “All is forgiven. I just wanted to make sure. Are you sure you’re fine?” Raj asked and Simon nodded.

“100%. Scout’s honor.” Simon said, smiling. Raj scoffed and pushed Simon back down on the bed.

“You weren’t even in boy scouts, you liar!” Simon laughed loudly and Raj relaxed.

“What time is it?” Simon asked, stretching out his muscles, sighing at the loud pop they made.

“Still early. Luke called me to ask if you were here a couple minutes before I woke you. Said for you to call him when you wake up.” Raj tossed Simon his phone while he picked up his own.

“Do you need a car? I’ll send for one.” Simon nodded before pressing his phone to his ear.

“Ciao!” Raj threw over his shoulder before he was gone.

His phone rang 2 more times before Luke finally picked up.

“Simon.” Luke’s stern voice came over the phone and Simon winced.

“I know, I know. I’m supposed to let you know where I am, and if I’m staying out for the night. I wasn’t thinking, and I didn’t feel great and it just…slipped my mind. I’m sorry.” Simon listened to Luke breathing for a second before Luke finally answered.

“Okay. Just be grateful Raj texted me before I sent out a search team.” Luke teased. “Well, I’m glad you’re okay. How are you feeling?” Simon slipped on a t-shirt from Raj’s closet contemplating the question.

He didn’t have the headache anymore thanks to the medicine, and he didn’t dream about that voice last night, instead—Simon smiled at the memory. “Yeah, I’m okay. Dot gave me some medicine and I feel a hundred times better.”

“That’s good. Are you going home now?”

“Yeah, Raj sent me a car. Are you home?” Simon slipped out of the office and down into the club. There were workers all about, cleaning and whatnot. Simon spotted Dot at the bar and smiled over at her. He blew her a kiss and mouthed a thank you before waving. She smiled and waved back.

“No, I’m working right now. An incident occurred and I don’t know when I’ll be home. Alaric is here too, he says to text him. He misses you.” Luke snickers and Simon rolls his eyes when he hears Alaric protest at the confession. Simon enters the car garage and waves at the driver. Simon gets into the car.

“Alright. Well, I’ll let you get back to stopping bad guys. I’ll call you later, okay?”

 

* * *

 

 

When Simon finally gets home, he can only think of flopping down face first into his bed. Simon thanks the driver, tipping him and finally opening the door into the house. Simon kicks off his shoes and walks into the kitchen.

The air in the house smells…different. Like someone other than Alaric and Luke have been here. Probably one of the officers or Luke had a guest over. Simon smirked and decided he’d ask him about it earlier. Simon grabbed a glass and a bag of blood from the fridge, emptying it into the cup before heading to the living room to watch some T.V. When he can’t keep his eyes any longer he heads to his room and falls asleep.

It's quite some time later when he wakes to the sound of a car driving up. Luke.

Simon heads down to the living room to pick up his mess and then to the kitchen to clean his cup. Simon hears the front down open slowly, but he doesn’t hear anything else. “Luke?” Simon asks and creeps towards the hallway. Simon feels his stomach drop and his heart lurch when he comes face to face with a gun.

“What? Alaric?” Simon looks at Alaric confused, and panicked. Alaric puts a finger to his lips and grabs Simon’s hand, pulling him behind him. Simon looks at Alaric confused, but lets himself be pulled behind Alaric. “What the hell is going on, Alaric? You’re scaring me.” Simon hisses, pressing himself against Alaric’s side. Simon follows behind Alaric as he looks around, gun still up and prepared to shoot some imaginary intruder.

“Have you had anyone over?” Simon looks Alaric confused. “Has anyone else been here?” He questions again.

“What? No, why would I bring anyone here? Why would—” Simon feels his face fall and it finally clicks. “Someone’s been here.” Simon looks around the house, cold with the realization that he’s _been_ here, _the entire time_. Thinking nothing of the scent, they could’ve still been here. There’s a creak down the hall and Simon jumps, but relaxes when he sees it’s Luke.

“Luke.” Simon breathes. “What the hell is going on?” Simon hates how weak he feels; his hands are shaking from the adrenaline and anxiety still running through him. “Why the hell am I having a gun pointed at my face?” Alaric winces.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” Alaric grabs onto his shaking hands, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into his chest. Alaric rubs his arm, kissing the top of his head. Simon let’s himself be comforted and finally lets himself try and calm down.

“You’ve heard of the rogue vampire attacks, yes?” The one who made him into what he is? How could Simon forget something like that? Simon nodded and looked down. Alaric squeezed him tighter. Simon looked up quickly, almost knocking his head against Alaric’s chin.

“You think this was them?! They were here?” Simon almost shouted, eyes wild with panic.

“They’re coming for me?” Simon’s breath was coming too fast and he tried not throw up over Luke’s shoes. “They’re coming for me.” Simon repeats again and again.

“Simon, whoa. Simon, look at me. It’s okay. You’re okay. Breathe slowly, in and out, remember? Four seconds each. Come on, Simon. You’re okay.” Luke had his hands on Simon’s shoulders keeping him up right as Simon listened to Luke’s voice.

_In…out…in…out._

After a couple minutes, Simon finally had his breathing under control. “Listen to me, Simon.” Simon stares into Luke’s, scared and nervous. “I won’t let anyone hurt you, okay? I’ll always protect you.” Simon nods, believing him.

  

* * *

 

 

Later, after Luke had called the precinct, and they had more people come in and out of the house, they finally were let back in the house and Simon rushed to his room. There was a patrol car across the street still and would be for who knows how long. Simon felt like so much has happened too fast, and he feels so overwhelmed. Luke had called Raj some time ago, and all Simon got was a text that Raj would talk to him later and to not worry about coming in.

“Hey.” Luke says, popping his head through the doorway of Simon’s room. “How you doing?” Simon is sitting up on his bed and scoffs, while Luke sits at the edge.

“It’s a lot.” Simon explains. Luke nods his agreement.

“I know. I’m sorry you’ve had to go through what you have. I’m sorry we haven’t caught the guy still.” Simon smiles at Luke and shakes his head.

“It’s not your fault, Luke. You don’t have to apologize for things that are out of your hands.”

“I’ve watched you grow up, and you still surprise me with how grown up you are. I am so proud of you, Simon.” Luke smiles, and pulls Simon into a hug. They hold each other for a minute before Luke pulls back.

“The sun will be up in a couple hours, so get some rest. We’ll talk some more later.” Simon nods and he closes the door.

Simon lets himself lay awake for a little while longer, going over everything that has happened in the past couple of hours and he can feel like this is beyond over.

It feels more like the beginning.

Simon lays there when he thinks back to his dream last night, the one with his angel.

 _Raphael_.

Simon smiles and falls asleep to the image of dark brown eyes, and his name on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is soo over due, and I am really sorry. Much love to those who have been commenting, you motivate me so much. Thank you for all the kudos! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! xx


End file.
